


Was It All a Lie?

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reunions, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian didn’t bother to hide his surprise.  After all, a ghost from his past had just appeared on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It All a Lie?

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the Criminal Minds story arc in Season 6 with Emily and Doyle. I really LOVED the Doyle character and today when rewatching I got a strong Owen sense. This diverges after Fast 5.

“Owen.”  Brian didn’t bother to hide his surprise.  After all, a ghost from his past had just appeared on his doorstep.

“Bri?” Dom spoke cautiously, having been in something of a mini-standoff with Owen on the porch.

“It’s fine Dom,” he assured.  Not that he knew that for certain but he didn’t want Dom to get caught in the crossfire.

“Walk with me?” Owen asked, tilting his head towards the beach.  Brian only nodded, falling into step beside the other man.

“Dom?” Mia called from the door.  She rubbed at her stomach which seemed to be growing by the day, unease filling her.

“Dunno Mi’,” he replied, watching the stranger like a hawk.

When they were out of earshot, Brian asked casually, “So when’d they let you out?”

“They didn’t.”

“Ahh, Deckard.”  Brian gave him a smile that was anything but friendly.  “I told them that would happen.”

Owen moved in front of him.  “You told people a lot of things, luv.”

Brian smirked then.  “Well, no one can say I wasn’t helpful.”

It took a moment but then Owen burst out laughing.  “Oh you were that.”

When all Owen did was stare at him with a mix of emotion, Brian asked, “What are you doing here O?”

“Do you really have to ask?”  Owen did surprise him then by reaching out with a hand to card through his hair, the short curls Brian was starting to grow back.  “Looks good on you.”

Brian studied him, finding no hint of deception.  Not that it meant much as like Brian, Owen was a master of hiding his true intentions.  “Yeah O, I kinda do have to ask.  You  _ do  _ know who I am?”

“You mean that you were sent in undercover by those DSS wankers that took me out?”  Owen’s fingers curled almost painfully, tugging Brian to him.  “Oh, believe me luv, I wasn’t too thrilled when I learned that.  See, Braga was one of mine.”

Well, at least that explained how Owen found him.  While working for the FBI after Miami, Brian had been loaned out to the DSS for a few cases, one of which involved deep cover as an arms dealer to try and nail Owen.  It was how Brian and Hobbs had known each other.  They had been on less than friendly terms during the op.

After Owen went to prison, Brian busied himself with his work for the Feds, trying to get Owen out of his head.  That was until Letty, until her death, Dom’s return, Braga’s demise.  That was before breaking Dom off that prison bus, taking on Reyes, and everyone going off their own ways.  It was before Mia ended up pregnant by some guy she’d been dating, and Dom and he had settled into a good place in their relationship.

“Considering I’m still alive,” Brian ventured, “I take it you’re here to ask the big question then.”  Owen raised his brows.  “Was it all a lie.”

“Ahh, now that would be the one.”

Brian met Owen’s eyes.  “Do you remember when I offered to get you out?  That we could disappear together?”  Owen nodded.  Brian’s lips curled up a little.  “I bought this house.  It was supposed to be ours.”

Owen’s eyes widened, letting go of Brian as though scalded.  He looked to the house behind Brian and back again.  “You really-?  For us?”

Brian’s laugh was light, tears welling in his eyes.  “I was going to tell you but then they raided the warehouse and…”  He shook his head.  “Hobbs totally left me in the dark.  Guess he was right not to trust me given that I was about to give us both a back door out.”

Owen pulled Brian back into his arms, kissing him fiercely.  “I didn’t want to believe it when I found out.  When Deckard told me you betrayed me…”  Owen kissed him again.  “To even hear that you were still  _ alive _ ...”

“Not my idea either,” Brian groused.  “Hobbs wanted my identity burned for  _ safety _ .”  Brian could only imagine how Owen had felt being told that his lover was killed in a shootout with DSS agents after fleeing their custody.  “But if there’s one thing you can believe, it’s that I love you.”

Owen’s smile was that same gentle one that he only ever showed to Brian.  “And I love you.”  He gave the blonde a quick kiss.  “Relieved to find you alive and well and…”  Another kiss.  “Still mine.”

Brian’s grin was sly.  “Never stopped being yours O,” he assured.  “I had actually thought to pull some strings with my position in the FBI, but…”  He turned to look at where Dom and Mia stood on the porch still.  “My past cropped up and I didn’t have much choice.”

“We have housemates then,” Owen observed, the hint of amusement in his voice.

“We can always move,” he offered.

“I have the sense you’ll want to stay close until that one pops.”

“I’ve been looking forward to being an uncle.”

“Then we stay,” Owen said simply.  “Your family’s mine.”

Brian kissed his jaw in thanks, tugging at Owen’s hand so they could rejoin the Toretto siblings and give them an explanation before Dom became more concerned than he was already.

It was going to be interesting for the next few weeks while everyone settled into the new dynamics of the household.  But one thing was for certain, nothing was going to rip Brian and Owen apart again.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
